


The Love of a Wolf and a Maiden

by JailynnW



Series: Werewolf!Jaime series [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU of my AU, F/M, Happy Birthay Ro, Human!Brienne, I really hope you like it, It's a cut scene for Ro's birthday, Set in the Howl At the Moon universe, Sexual Content, Sweet and Loving Jaime, Werewolf!Jaime, aggressive Brienne, but this is separate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/pseuds/JailynnW
Summary: Brienne walked into Jaime’s chambers with a purpose. He was clamping the steel around his wrist as she stepped through the door. He turned to look at her, his eyes bright with want and fear. He moved as close to her as the cuff and chain would allow.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Werewolf!Jaime series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545883
Comments: 21
Kudos: 116





	1. Look at Me My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ro_Nordmann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/gifts).

> This is a birthday gift for Ro. She is a wonderful friend and I really wanted to give her something she would like. The only thing she asked for was: Jaime losing control and biting Brienne. As you can see it morphed into something else. This is an AU of an of a scene that will take place later in the main story. I really hope you like it. Thank you for reading it. Please let me know what you think!! 
> 
> This is beta'd only by me and I'm currently battling a cold that has left me weak minded. LOL Please forgive all mistakes!!

[ ](https://imgur.com/9OweRkk)

\----------------------------

Brienne walked into Jaime’s chambers with a purpose. He was clamping the steel around his wrist as she stepped through the door. He turned to look at her, his eyes bright with want and fear. He moved as close to her as the cuff and chain would allow. “You can’t be here,” he snarled at her. “The full moon is upon us and I will not hurt you if I can help it.”

She took a deep breath, turning to face the door and pushed it shut. She heard his growl as she pushed the lock in place. It had taken a lot of thought for her to come here. She had argued with herself for hours, days and it led her to this decision. She was willing to risk it all. This was always going to be how it ended for them and she learned at an young age that fighting against a tidal wave was fruitless.

Taking a deep breath, she faced him again and walked further into the room. His breathing was coming in harsh gasps as he watched her closely. “Tell me again,” she whispered.

“Tell you what?”

“Tell me what you feel when you are with me.”

He whimpered as he reached out with the hand not attached to his bed post. “I feel everything when I’m with you.” She took another step closer. “I feel the heat of your skin. It burns me in the most delicious way.” Her hands shook as she pulled at the strings of her tunic. Her eyes met his. They were nearly black with desire. His tongue peeked out to lick his lips. “I can smell how much you want me to touch you. Your scent has always been my undoing. Sweet and light with a hint of sea salt.” The change in his voice urged her to continue. She moved to the next set of strings. “Gods, Brienne…” he pulled hard at the chain. “Do not tease me. I will do whatever you wish, just come closer. I need to feel you.”

“Keep telling me, Jaime,” she whispered more huskily than before.

“Your taste… oh I love your taste,” he yanked harder as she moved within his reach. “You are the sweetest treat. Every time my tongue touches your skin, I desire more. I want to know if the freckles on your stomach taste the same as the ones on your shoulders. I wish to learn if the blush that is coloring your cheeks, reaches further. I want to dive between your legs and feast upon you.” The tunic fell to the ground at her feet and he let out a straggled sound. “I can hear your heart. It’s pounding, Brienne. It beats as fast as mine. Come closer, my wench…”

She dropped her hands to her skirt and he closed his eyes. “Jaime…” he opened them back up. “I want to know more. Will I be able to feel, taste, hear as you do? Will the fire under my skin blaze so hot that I burn up to the point of ash? I feel like I will, my mate. I feel it now as a human. It hurts to be be away from you.” The skirt dropped to the floor next to her shirt. She stood in front of him in her smallclothes. She was exposed, baring not just her body but her soul. “I do not think I can handle feeling more than I do now. It is too much…”

“It can never be too much, my sweetling,” she got to where he could touch her. His fingertips brushed against her skin, lightly from just under her chin, slowly down to the tops of her breasts. “I will never let it be too much. We are pieces of the same soul, once lost in the world, now found.” She stepped into his arms and he pulled her against him. “Tonight will you be mine?”

“I have always been yours, Jaime.” She touched his face, tracing the curve of his chin. “Even when I did not know you, when I thought I hated you, I have always been yours.” She pressed her face close to his. “I need this aching inside of me to cease. Please release me from this desire, Jaime. Set me free.”

“I can not,” he whispered against his ear. “We are one, my wench. Without you, I would be adrift at sea. Do you not understand that? Why come here tonight Brienne? I am trying to respect your wishes and leave you human, but still you come here… A siren is what I called you once and you said that sirens lead men to their doom, is that what you are doing Brienne? Are you leading me to my doom?”

“No,” she pulled back from him and kissed him roughly. He held her more tightly. “I’m walking toward mine.” She dropped her eyes from his and played with the bottom of his tunic. Her confidence fading into smoke around her. She thought she could do this, but she could hear the whispers of Septa Roelle in her ears. Brienne stepped back and crossed her arms over her breasts. This wasn’t her. What was she thinking? “I’m sorry. This was a mistake. You are right, Jaime. I should not tease you or myself.”

She reached for her clothes. Her body flaming and her mind filling up with negativity. She was being stupid. Those words from earlier still in her head. How could she let Cersei get under her skin so completely? Jaime chose _her_. He opened his heart to _her_. So what if they had never fucked… she swallowed. Cersei was just being cruel and trying to come between Jaime and her. _And you are letting her,_ a new voice that sounded like Tysha said. _Don’t let her break your spirit._

“Brienne,” he called from behind her. She refused to turn around. The tears were starting to fall and she did not want him to see them. “What is going on?” The chain rattled as he tried to get to her. “I do not understand.”

She bowed her head and held her clothes closer. “I tried to be someone I am not. I tried to be someone you have loved before.”

“Cersei…” He cursed violently. “Fuck! What has she done now?”

Brienne slipped her tunic on, without tying the strings back together, but did not bother with her skirt. “She merely told me the truth.” She took a chance and turned to face him, her remaining clothes still covering her. “I can never be what you need as a human. She told me how it was between you and she… Jaime, I can not be what you long for while I am as I am now.”

“_You_ are what I long for,” he growled, “remove this cuff from my wrist and I will show you. We have not fucked but I can tell you, Brienne, that it will be a hundred times more intense than anything I had with _her_”

“You can not know…”

“I do,” his voice firm with his conviction.

“How,” she questioned because she could not believe it herself. She had always known that Cersei and Jaime were lovers, but what the Queen told her… what she described, Brienne knew that she would never measure up. “She told me of how you could barely stay apart. How you would risk life and limb to be with her. How not even fear of King Robert’s wrath could halt your desire for each other. How can what I give you compare to that?”

“Because I can _feel_ the difference.” She finally met his eyes, which were blazing pools of wildfire. “Cersei was a child’s wish. Feelings built on rebellion and on dreams of who my sweet sister was. But what I feel for _you_, fuck Brienne! Why do you doubt me still? Have I given you any reason to believe I would go to her over you since she has been back?”

“No,” she whispered, taking a tentative step toward him. “You have been very attentive to me.”

“Then why do you listen to her over me?”

Tears welled up in her eyes again. She could not explain. He must be tired of trying to fight her fears and insecurities. _Jaime is kind and a bit of a simpleton when it comes to matters of the heart,_ Cersei said, holding the goblet to her lips. _But you are merely a child. He will eventually see that. He will realize this fascination with you is a false one. His wolf must be deaf and blind not to realize you are _weak_. You reek of insecurity and fear. I can smell it upon you._

“You have been confident your whole life, Jaime,” she said, holding the tears back as much as she could. “You have been called beautiful and have always been seen as strong. No one looks at you and wonders what went wrong or which God your father earned the wrath of to be given such a monster. I have lived my life in this skin and heard whispers about how no one could love me as I am and now… the man I,” she paused. She had never told him she loved him and could not bring the word forth now. “The man I am mated to is some unworldly creature who wants me to be different as well.” His body sagged. “You have made it clear that you wish for me to be a wolf, but I… I need to know I am good enough for you without being one.”

“Does this chain,” he shook the cuff, “not prove that to you?” He reached out and she found herself moving toward him. “I will chain myself up in the Black Cells if you wished for me to, so you will know that I want _you_, Brienne of Tarth. You are the one that has enchanted my mind and claimed my soul. You’re the one I want and,” he touched her cheek. “The one I love.” He rested his forehead against hers. “Trust me, Brienne. Believe in _me_. I will never change you if you do not want to be changed, my love.”

She felt a wave of peace wash over her. She dropped her skirt to the ground again and wrapped her arms around him. The hug was brief because the want for more was too great. He inhaled sharply as she reached down for the key to his cuff and inserted it into the lock. They both let out a breath at the sound of it releasing. The cuff clattered to the stone floor as she held his wrist in her hand, bringing it up to kiss the inside where his veins were so close to the skin. Jaime entwined his fingers through her hair, pulling gently so he could see her. 

“You do not have to…”

“I want to,” she wrapped her other hand around his neck, playing with the curls at the base of his skull. “You are right, my love,” he inhaled sharply again, “we should not listen to others.” Her eyes met his. “I should not listen to others. Jaime, I have never done this,” her mouth went dry but she continued. “What if I am not pleasing to you?”

“Impossible,” he kissed her soundly, nipping at her lips. “You are more than pleasing to me.” He traced the line of her shoulder, down her arm, to her wrist and spun her so that she was facing the other way. She looked across the room and saw a mirror positioned there. Her heart began to pound harder as their eyes met in the looking glass. He leaned forward and kissed her throat, sucking at the pulse point. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes. “No,” he growled against her skin. Her eyes snapped open and caught his in the mirror again. “Watch me love you.”

She swallowed against the urge to refuse him this request. She didn’t want to see herself. She was pale against his golden skin. She was too broad and nearly covered him completely from view. Her hair was falling limply around her shoulders while his shone in the candle light. Her lips were big and bloody, while his were plump and smooth. The flaws that made her who she was blinded her, but he did not seem to see them.

“You think you are not beautiful,” he said as he trailed a finger down her side, tickling her. She laughed and he smiled. “We have talked about this before, but now I can show you what I see.” He gripped her hips and pulled her to him, his long fingers almost covering her flat stomach. “I want your eyes to stay on your body as I describe it to you.” She opened her mouth and he shook his head. “Do not speak until I’m done. Do you understand?” Brienne narrowed her eyes, but nodded. “Good. Let’s start with a place you will not fight me…your eyes.” She licked her lips and waited. “They are the bluest I have ever seen. When we met, I wanted to get lost in them. Dive into them. It gave me pause and I lost myself for a moment. I could not believe how clear they were and every day since then I still am amazed at their beauty.”

She really studied her eyes for a moment. They were blue. She knew they were unique, the color if not the shape, but to her- they were merely blue eyes. She remembered Galladon’s eyes as being truly magnificent. They were blue with touches of green. She always wanted those touches of green, but now with Jaime’s words in her ear, she could see that her eyes were pretty as well. 

He touched her cheek with his index finger, drawing a line between her many freckles. “When I was a kid,” he said softly. “I used to lay in the clearing and try to make pictures in the stars. The moon is my master as a wolf, but the stars… I have always loved the stars. Your freckles are like stars upon your skin. I wish to know each as I tried to know each of the ones that sparkled in the sky.” She moved into his touch her eyes following his hand. She never liked her freckles. She had too many, not a dusting or a few, but at that moment she loved them. He moved his hand along her chin, his thumb tracing her bottom lip. “I could kiss your lips for the rest of my life and I plan to. Every day, Brienne, if I awake before you, I will kiss you till you awaken in my arms. Every midday, I will find you and wrap you in my arms, until I get my fill of your sweetness. And every evening as the moon raises, I will take pleasure in your embrace and until we can do it all again the next morn.” Tears gathered in her eyes at his words. 

The picture he painted of their days together almost too much for her to take. She had only known love from one man in her life. Her father loved her as best he could, but duty and grief often took him from her. Jaime was speaking as if he planned to make her the center of his world. It made her feel light-headed just thinking about it. 

He pulled the open tunic from her shoulders and let it fall at their feet. Her natural instinct was to cover her body from view. Her arms began to rise, but he was quick to stop the progress. His hands cradled her elbows and held them down. Jaime’s mouth was against her ear, making her shiver.


	2. Take Me and Make Me Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
> _“Do not cover yourself,” he said admonished softly. “I haven’t finished telling you about what I find attractive about you yet.” He opened his mouth and caught her earlobe with his teeth. “Your neck is strong,” his tongue traced a vein slowly and his hands move from her elbows up her arms to her shoulders. “Every part of your body is strong. I do not fear breaking you when we spar and fight and that thrills me. I can be myself with you,” green met blue in the mirror again. His right hand pressed against her chest over her heart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say once again... HAPPY BIRTHDAY RO! I really hope you enjoyed your gift. Thank you for being such a great friend. You have been amazing to talk to and I am blessed to have so many beautiful art pieces from you.
> 
> [](https://imgur.com/W5f86sk)  
  

> 
> *-*-*
> 
> Thank you to all that have read and commented or left kudos on this. You are all amazing.
> 
> Once again, this is not beta'ed except by me and I'm still sick and medicated. LOL Please forgive all mistakes. I'm sure there are plenty.
> 
> This story is an AU of my story. This is not how it will play out in the actual story. It is a gift for a friend. I hope this doesn't confuse you all too much...

[ ](https://imgur.com/tMMCxST)

\----------------------------

** Chapter 2: Take Me and Make Me Yours**

“Do not cover yourself,” he said admonished softly. “I haven’t finished telling you about what I find attractive about you yet.” He opened his mouth and caught her earlobe with his teeth. “Your neck is strong,” his tongue traced a vein slowly and his hands move from her elbows up her arms to her shoulders. “Every part of your body is strong. I do not fear breaking you when we spar and fight and that thrills me. I can be myself with you,” green met blue in the mirror again. His right hand pressed against her chest over her heart. “But where I know you can defend yourself, I also know that you are soft where it counts. Your heart has been wounded by others.” Jaime wrapped his left arm around her, pulling her against him harder. “I will do my best to protect it from harm now.” She wanted to turn in his arms and kiss him. She wanted him to cover her in the way she had dreamed a man would want to when she still dreamed of such things. Brienne’s body warmed under his strong touch and his words of love. He moved his hands to her breasts and held each mound gently. She moaned, arching into him. Her nipples tightened even more against the roughness of his palm. “Your breasts are perfect.”

“They are not very big,” she whispered, breaking her promise not to talk or contradict him. She couldn’t let him continue to praise her body while she knew the inadequacies. “Most men would barely call them teats.”

He nipped at her neck sharply and she gasped. Warmth pooled in her smallclothes at the feel of his teeth on her skin. “I told you not to interrupt me, my wench.” He rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefinger, pulling a little. Brienne whimpered in need. “I will answer you, even though you disobeyed me. Your tits are small, but they fit my hands perfectly. Your nipples are sensitive and react so nicely to my touch. I love that you want me so much, that your body wants mine so much. We need each other, Brienne. As the sword needs the whetstone.”

He grinned against her neck as his left hand travelled over her stomach to her wet smallclothes. “You are dripping for me, Brienne,” his voice was husky and she shivered again. He pressed his finger against her slit through the thin material. She jerked and panted at the way his finger seemed to know just where she needed him most. His fingernail flicked against the sensitive bud at the apex of her legs and she gasped loudly. Her vision got blurry as he continued his assault on her body. She tried to keep her eyes on the mirror, but was quickly becoming unable to keep them open. “Do you see it now, Brienne? Do you see why I can barely keep my hands off of you?”

Jaime rolled her nipple and slipped his hand under her smallclothes to touch her more intimately. She watched through a haze of desire as he rubbed her and pushed a finger inside of her wet core. The last of her will snapped and she rocked against him. 

“Please, Jaime,” she purred to him. She would never believed she could sound like that but he brought all of her secrets to the forefront. “Please make me yours. I need you now.”

His eyes flashed in the mirror. The beast that he had kept hidden during this moment sprang forth. Jaime bared his teeth a little before coming back to himself and starting to move away from her. She grabbed onto him, keeping him close.

“Brienne,” he bowed his head until it rested on her bare shoulder. “I will not be able to stop myself. I have very little control around you as is and if we fuck…” he let the sentence drop. 

She swallowed roughly. This was her final warning. He would try to restrain himself during the act of coupling, but he was letting her know that he might not be able to. This was a risk. This would be her choice. Could she live with the consequences? Could she live with herself if she walked away right now? The need to be one with her mate was too much. It was like seeing a lantern after being in the dark. It was warmth and hope and desire to be wrapped up in his arms. It was everything. And Brienne of Tarth, Brienne the beauty, the ugliest woman in all of Westeros, wanted to experience all that she could with him.

“I do not care,” she spun in his arms and started working on freeing him from his clothing. “I know what I am risking and I do not care. I want to know you in every way Jaime. I want to feel you over me, _in_ me.” 

She pulled his tunic up his stomach and he lifted his arms to help her. She tossed the shirt behind her carelessly. Her fingers found his warm skin and traced the muscles there. His light dusting of hair tickled her nose as she pressed her lips to his heart. She felt it beating hard under his skin. _For me,_ she thought. A sense of power washed over her. It was not like the strength she felt while wielding a sword, that was all about her muscles and brute force. This was a softer, more womanly power. It was one she never associated herself with because she had never been seen as a woman. Until now. Until Jaime.

Until he looked at her and saw more than the ugly mask that she had been doomed to wear. He saw her heart and all at once she did feel beautiful. She smiled against his chest. The feeling was so new that she was becoming giddy.

He placed his hands low on her hips, his thumbs hooking under the band of her only remaining piece of clothing. She kissed up his chest to his collarbone, sucking lightly at the skin. Brienne felt him grow tense under her hands. She could not feel his reactions in the same way he could feel hers, but she knew she was in control right then. He swayed toward her, drunk on the passion between them. She pulled away from him and he growled at the lost of contact.

The sound was feral and predatory. His jade eyes were lit up with need and longing. Another wave of that unfamiliar feeling of power surged through her. Jaime Lannister, the Golden Lion of Casterly Rock, a real life werewolf was desperate for _her_. Her blood rushed and she was even more firm in her desire to be with him. All those words from her past got washed away in the current of their want for each other.

She pulled at the strings of his breeches. Their eyes locked. “I know what could happen, Jaime.” His pants fell to his feet. He was not wearing smallclothes as he was about to chain himself up for sleep and she inhaled at his erect manhood. Her hand shook as she tentatively touched him. She had seen unclothed men before when she was young. Many men on Tarth would swim in the oceans nude on particularly warm days. She had also come across wanton couples and had glimpsed males aroused, but none compared to Jaime. Her right hand wrapped around him and he gripped her shoulders to steady himself. She marveled at the feeling of him. Brienne grinned at him. She was not part animal as he was, but she felt like her desire for him was a lioness prowling inside of her, waiting for the moment when she could claim her prize. His large hands slid down her back to grip her ass. “I have thought about this. Dreamed about it. Hoped for it even when we did not like each other. You have been in my mind and soul from the very beginning.” Her eyes blur with emotion that she blinked away. “I have been yours from the moment I stepped through that door.” She licked her lips. “All that is left is for you to claim what is yours.”

“And for you to claim what is yours,” he whispered against her lips. “I am yours as you are mine. We are one in all ways, even if we have not said the words in front of the Gods and our families.” He waited a moment more then slid her smallclothes down her hips and pushed them down her legs. She stepped out of the material, now completely exposed to him. His eyes darkened and his lips curled back in a smile that sent a shiver of need down her spine. He walked backwards, taking her with him. His knees hit the mattress and he sat down, pulling her on top of him. “You are my Lady in all the ways that count,” he kissed her hard. His tongue danced with hers in a waltz of desire. She felt light-headed when he pulled back. “I will make it my priority to never hurt you, my lovely wench.”

She caressed his face, feeling the love she felt for him grow. She trusted him. No matter what happened. She trusted him. “I know,” she whispered, kissing his forehead. “I know that you will not dishonor me. I am coming to you as a Maiden and untouched, but not as one that does not know what she wants. I want you. I want to lay with you. Damn what others say.” She pressed as close to him as she could. Her hands ran through his hair. “They matter not. They will talk and judge as they have always done. I do not want to listen to the whispers of others any longer. I only want to listen to my heart and it beats for you.”

He pulled one of her hands from his hair and placed it on his chest. “As mine beats for you.”

Brienne pressed against his strong upper body and he fell back. She settled herself more comfortably on him and leaned down to bring their mouths together. They touched and kissed. Jaime tickled her sides and she laughed. She waited for the uneasiness to creep in, but it never did. He did not push her further than she wished to go. It was her that kept pushing forward. She was the first one to trail her hand down his body to take his cock in her hand, stroking him in a clumsily way. His head fell back and his breathing turned harsh. He moaned her name, begging her to hold him a little harder, move a little faster. He followed her example and rubbed her core with soft touches. She ground her body down on his fingers. She didn’t know what she was doing but her body wanted more of him. 

“Jaime,” she panted into his shoulder, nipping at the skin. “Please… I need… I need…” Her words broke off into a straggled moan. “Oh Gods.”

He dipped his finger into her slick womanhood. She moved her body on instinct. Her hand on his erection faltered in it’s rhythm. She pushed herself up so that she was sitting on his stomach. He watched her rock against his hand. Their eyes locked and she shook at the expression she saw in those green depths. There was so much want in them, it made her feel like she was the most desirable woman to ever walk upon the world. She threw her head back as he added a second finger inside her and rubbed at her bundle of nerves. 

“You are magnificent, My Wench,” he growled, leaning up to suck at her neck. “Warm and wet. No other woman could be so perfect for me.” She whimpered as she moved more frantically against him. “Yes, my love, use me to find your pleasure. I will worship you for the rest of our lives. I want to have you in my arms until I meet the stranger.” He dared to press another long finger against her and she tensed. She was full and empty all at once. She did not think she could take any more but she wanted everything. “Relax, my Lady,” he kissed along her chin. “I will not hurt you. I only wish to make you happy.”

She forced her body to relax and embrace the pleasure he was giving her. His fingers moved faster inside her. Her legs tightened around his hips as ripples started building in her core. She gasped his name, called out to the Gods, wished for it to never stop and hope that she did not cease to exist when it did. “Jaime,” she panted. “Jaime, Oh Gods, please… I do not…”

“Let go, my love,” he mouthed at her chest, sucking hard at one of her nipples. “I will not let you fall apart alone.”

“I can’t… I…” She screamed out his name as the ripples turned into waves and the waves turned into a cyclone of pleasure. She had never felt this before. She felt like she was on the brink of a whole new world. “Jaime!”

Her climax was so strong she fell upon him unable to hold herself up. He kissed her sweat damp hair, brushing it back over her shoulder as she tried to return to her body. His fingers slid from her body and she whimpered at the loss of him. It was an odd feeling. She was both light and heavy, torn asunder and completely whole. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She tried to lift herself up, but he tightened his hold on her. “Stay, my love,” he whispered.

She thought about fighting him, but quickly dismissed the idea. She was liquid in his arms and more at peace than she had ever been before. This was where she belonged. This was where she always belonged. In his arms. In his bed. With him as the moon rose in the sky and his beast rested before coming to life. She shivered as the sweat cooled on her skin. He gently rolled them over until she was under him and his warmth seeped into her body. She stared up at him and fell in love all over again. He was gorgeous. Not just his outward appearance which she could not deny was one of pure beauty, it was his soul that shone brightly now. He was watching her, waiting for her to decide.

Brienne took a deep breath and opened her legs to him. His body fell naturally between them and his cock settled against her center. She arched her body, wrapping him up in her arms. “Make me yours, Jaime. Complete me.”

He sucked in a breath and reached down to place his manhood at her core. He stopped before pushing into her and kissed her. She sighed against his mouth. She inhaled sharply as he thrust slowly into her. The stretch of her muscles was not so much painful as uncomfortable. He paused inside of her, waiting for her to adjust to the feel of his body within her own. Brienne relaxed quickly and recognized the mating scent instantly. She looked at him in the eyes. She didn’t like him using that intoxicating fragrance against her, but in this moment she knew why he was doing it… he wanted this to be a great experience for her. He wanted her to be comfortable and not scared by this and she smiled at him. Jaime was not doing it to control her, he did it because he loved her enough to want the best for her.

He moved his hips in a slow circle, inching further into her with each turn. She moaned as his chest hair rubbed against her sensitive nipples. Her body had never felt so alive. Being connected to Jaime was like finding a piece of herself that she didn’t know was missing. He stopped moving once more, his manhood buried deep inside of her. 

“This will hurt, my love,” he said seriously. “I will do all I can to make it as enjoyable as possible…”

She pressed a finger to his lips. “I trust you, Jaime.”

His eyes shine for a moment at her words. Jaime angled his head down, their lips brushing softly, teasingly a couple times. Then he kissed her so soundly her breath was taken from her lungs. She was so wrapped up in the feeling of him; his mouth claiming hers, his touch on her skin, his scent surrounding her, she was taken completely off guard when he pushed completely inside of her. 

She gasped in pain against his mouth. He kissed her temple, whispering to her that he loved her and he wished her could take her pain away. She caressed his face and forced his eyes to hers. “A bit of pain is nothing compared to the feeling of having you within me. I can survive this, my love.” She kissed him slowly. “Just give me a moment.”

“I will give you the moon if you asked, my lovely wench,” he held her tightly to him. “I will give you the stars.”

“I know,” she said with a smile. Her left hand traced the muscles of his back. “I’m ready, Jaime.”

He still did not move until she rolled her hips into his. Their coupling was slow at first, each thrust of his hips into hers was shallow and easy. He didn’t pull back far from her body before sliding back in. Her body got warmer with each movement. She wanted more. She wanted him to push into her harder and rocked her hips up to meet his. He rose up on his arms and looked down at her. Something must have been on her face or maybe he knew her so well he saw what she needed because he eased up on his knees, pulling her body into his. Her long legs naturally wrapped around his waist. Jaime moved over her again and pushed into her core more deliberately. He alternated between long and slow and short and sharp. 

He drug his lips down her throat licking and sucking as he went. She tilted her head up giving him more access to her skin. He growled deeply. She held him tightly getting completely lost in the feel of him. Her ankles locked at the base of his spine and his hips snapped harder. She moaned as he hit a spot deep inside her that made her see stars. She closed her eyes as he continued to thrust roughly into her. 

Everything he did made her moan and gasp and pant for more. She chanted his name, begging him for more or at least she thought that’s what she said. Brienne could barely hear anything over the beating of her heart and the rushing of her blood. He gripped her thighs, his fingers digging into her flesh. She opened her eyes and saw his green ones flashing with primal desire. The wolf inside of him staring at her with pure want. Jaime and the wolf were claiming her right now and she was willing to be theirs. 

He dropped his head back to her neck, his sharp teeth grazing her flesh. She opened her mouth to call him back when he snapped his hips roughly again. Her muscles tightened around his cock as she felt that stirring inside of her again. His hand slid between them to rubbed against the nub at the apex of her legs and she broke into pieces around him. Brienne slid her hands down to his ass and gripped him, pulling him into her. His mouth opened against her throat. She could feel his teeth clamping down softly. 

She waited to feel fear at his teeth on her neck, but she didn’t. She wanted it. She wanted him to let go and be who he truly was. He gave her so much and she wanted to give everything to him. Jaime’s thrusts were becoming erratic as he started to lose control. His breath was warm against her neck. Hot and moist. She panted as another wave of pleasure started to build. He held him stiff and raised his head. 

“Brienne…” He shut his eyes tightly. “Brienne… I need,” he shook his head to clear it. “I need to know that you want this, because I can’t…”

She touched the side of his neck and closed her eyes briefly before making a decision. “Jaime,” she waited until he looked at her. “I. Trust. You.” He exhaled slowly. “My love. I trust you completely.”

Brienne arched into him, using her muscles to take him as deeply as she could. He let out a straggled breath and began thrusting into her again. His lips found her throat again. She held his head to her. She knew what would happen and she welcomed it. If she died in his arms tonight at least she was with him completely before she left this world.

His tongue flattened against her pulse point, his teeth clamped down more tightly. His cock swelled more inside of her and she gasped at the feeling, pain flashing through her. This was the knot he told her about and she felt incredibly full. Her head lifted from the bed and her forehead rested against his shoulder, inhaling deeply. She smelt his mating fragrance again, more strongly than ever before. Her body relaxed enough to accept him more easily. She dug her nails into the skin of his lower back. All her fears about how this would feel seemed ridiculous now. His body was made for hers. Her body was made for his. The knot somehow enhanced the experience in an unexpected way. She was connected to him in a even more intimate way. They were one. And she never wanted to be parted from him again. Brienne saw stars again with each roll of his hips rubbing against her clit. Wildfire burned under her skin and she was floating again. Her body was weak from her third peak. It was too much and yet she couldn’t get enough. 

“I love you,” he whispered roughly against her neck as he bit down. Her eyes popped open as his teeth penetrated her skin. His arms held her to him as his hips rocked into her harder. His lips sucked her flesh into his mouth as his teeth sank in a little more. The slight pain was balanced by the pleasure she got from him rocking more deeply inside her. The combination of pain and what was immensely enjoyable melted together in her head as she embraced him. He lifted his head slightly, breathing harshly. His lips were tainted red from her blood. He licked the crimson from his lips and she was shocked by how much that aroused her. Her eyes locked with his a moment before he returned to her neck. The intensity she saw in those green orbs sent her heart racing faster. The second bite made her moan and claw at his back again. She shook and broke and screamed in pleasure. He grunted as his climax overtook him. His cock jerked inside of her. His tongue licked at the blood that seeped from the bite on her neck. She thought about that day in the library and smiled. He was healing what he hurt. “I love you,” he told her again.

She ran her hands down his back slowly, completely at peace. “I love you too.” And she did. She always will. This was her mate in every way imaginable. 

Their bodies were still connected as he gently rolled them over. His body curling protectively around hers. She rested her head over his heart that was beating for her, just as hers was beating for him. Forever.


End file.
